A Thousand Years
by mamia11
Summary: Lovebirds Danny and Sam have lately hit a bumb in their releationship. With Danny a hero and all he has less time with Sam which causes problems for both of them. To top it all of Vlad returns and has seen Danny's future and see's that Sam will die because of him. Seeing his own future now it's up to Danny to make sure that future never happens, but at what cause?AfterPhantomPlanet
1. Disappointment

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you all know that all rights got the the people who made Danny Phantom and that I do not own any Danny Phantom stuff. Ok now that thats clear please enjoy my Fanfic and please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Disappointment

Sam's POV

I looked at my watch and realized how late it was. Danny should have already been here an hour ago! I sighed in disappointment. We tried to go on many dates before, but he always had to take a rain check. Tonight was supposed to be his night free, but of course he's always busy. I guess that's what's to be expected from a hero and all. Still I wish he would make time for us to be together . . .

"_I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own ceremony." I said._

"_Well you know me, I kinda like sitting on the sidelines sometimes." Danny replied._

"_And your folks are cool knowing your secret identity?"_

"_Yeah, the time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings. My dad says he even wants me to team up with him now, says I can be his sidekick."_

"_You're a big star now, probably the biggest in the world."_

"_Yeah, it's weird huh?"_

"_You'll probably get pretty busy."_

"_What else is new?"_

"_And I probably won't see much of you anymore . . ." I sighed._

"_Ah I wouldn't count on that."_

_He grabbed the ring I gave him before he left to save the world out of his pocket. He gave me a grin as he placed it on my ring finger._

"_Sam I could have never done any of this without you." He spoke and tears were forming in my eyes._

"_And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope whatever it is, your there to share it with me." He grinned._

"_I will be I just have to warn you I'm no push over you know. I still have my own ways of doing things." I replied with a smile._

"_That's what I'm counting on."_

_Then with no words left to say we kissed. It was passionate and warm. It certainly wasn't going to be the last either. _

That was my dearest memory. I could never forget it. It's been a year since that day and tonight was supposed to be special. He told me he had everything planned out for our date and told me to meet him here under the tree where we watched his ceremony and kissed for the second time. I want to believe he wants to make this relationship work, but lately we haven't seen each other. I mean here I am waiting for him under the tree dressed in a black and purple dress waiting for him, when he's an hour late. I wonder if I should just leave . . . Right when I was debating on it, Danny came flying in and transformed back into human form dressed formal.

"I know you're mad and I'm sorry that I'm late, it's just that I got caught up with ghost fighting today. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get rid of them today." Danny explained.

"I thought tonight was your night off?" I questioned.

"It was, but ghost fighting can happen anytime Sam, remember?"

"Oh I remember and I also remember how not to keep a person waiting because they tend to feel like they have been forgotten and unimportant."

"I'm sorry; how about tomorrow at 11 am I pick you up and spend all day doing things you like to do. It will be Sam's day of whatever she wants."

I saw hope in his eyes for forgiveness and that I would accept his offer. He even got down on his knees and begged me. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Ok I'll forgive you today, but I swear Danny if you are even a minute late tomorrow my forgiveness won't be easy to gain." I threatened.

"I promise I'll be on time . . . Now that that's over let's enjoying our date that I planned out for us tonight. Since I was a little late we'll have to skip part of my plan tonight and go straight to dinner."

"I could hardly say an hour being a little late, but as long as you're buying dinner I don't mind."

"As long as you're wearing that sexy dress, I don't mind either."

We both laugh at our statements and Danny grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his arm. I looked at him as he was smiling at me and let him lead me to dinner. Throughout the rest of the night, we enjoyed each other company. He talked about his day and I talked about mine and all the stuff couples would do. Everything was going great at dinner, until Danny sensed a ghost nearby. Suddenly Skulker came in and started to cause a scene. Being the hero that Danny was he transformed and started to fight him as I sat alone.

"Why out of all the nights do you decide to come!? I'm on a date here!" Danny yelled.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I promise you this battle will be short and quick ghost boy!" Skulker shouted.

With that the fight continued as the people around started to run away. I still sat in my chair at the table alone and sighed. I got up and out the thermos out of my purse and walked toward the fight scene. Of course this would happen out of all the nights. As I drew closer, I saw Skulker's hands wrapped around Danny's neck.

"Hey bone head!" I shouted.

I saw Skulker turn to me with angry eyes. I quickly opened the thermos and pushed the button on the side of it and saw Skulker being sucked in it. I closed the thermos and sighed. I saw Danny stare at me with worried eyes.

"I'm not mad Danny; I mean this is what's to be expected right? I mean dating a hero and all this is what's bond to happen, so I'm not mad . . ." I spoke.

Danny was going to say something, but then another ghost showed up. He looked at me one last time and told me to wait right outside and to wait for him. I headed outside and waited for about 10 minutes and then Danny showed up again. He transformed back in to a human and gave a weak smile. It was already late and we decided to just end our date. We walked home in silence as he walked me home. Once I got to my house I said good-bye and turned to my house, until Danny grabbed my hand. I looked at him and saw the hurt look on his face which made me feel a little uneasy.

"I'm really sorry about tonight Sam . . . I really tried to make this night special for you, but I guess my plans changed a little tonight. Anyways I really am sorry and will definitely make it up to you tomorrow! So please don't be too mad at me." He said with a pain look on his face.

I walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek to his surprise and I giggled a little bit at his expression.

"It's the thought that counts Danny and I'm glad you at least tried to make tonight special." I replied.

"It has been already one year after all, so of course it had to be special." He said.

I smiled at him as he grinned at me with those deep eyes. He lifted my face closer to him and he kissed me. It was sweet and warm like many we shared. As we split apart he walked me to my door and waved good-bye. I knew Danny really cared for me and would do anything to make me happy, but how long could we last . . . That question always popped in my head and it always made me feel unsure. Sometimes I wish we could spend more time together, but life is never easy.


	2. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

Danny's POV

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9 am in the morning. Only two hours left until I have to pick up Sam. I was patrolling Amity Park currently to see if there were any ghosts nearby, but so far none have showed up which is a good thing. I needed to get ready for whatever Sam had planned for today anyways. Right when I was about to head home, but my ghost sense told me someone was nearby. I looked around, but saw that no one was coming near me. Could I have just imagined it? I decided to go home and get ready. I decided to dress not too formal, but not too casual so somewhere in between.

I looked at the clock in my kitchen and saw that it was already 10 am. Good only one more hour to go. Suddenly my ghost sense kicked in again. I looked around and yet saw no one again. Suddenly I felt someone hit me on the head with something. I started to black out once I hit the floor. The last thing I remember was a dark figure laughing . . .

Sam's POV

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 am. I was fully dressed and wore something not to formal and not to causal so somewhere in between. However, clothes were the least of my worries . . . My biggest concern was Danny being here on time. I just hope that he remembers not to be late again. Sometimes I wonder if he even cares for me, because I know I care for him, but lately I started to wonder about our future together . . .

Danny's POV

My head felt fizzy as I began to regain conscious. My vision was blurring for a while, but then everything became clear. I slowly got up from the ground and looked around my surroundings. This place seemed all too familiar to me. I walked around more and began to see pictures of my mom and red crosses marks on my dad. Oh no . . . It can't be . . . Suddenly I heard an evil laugh behind me. I turned around and stared into the eyes of an old enemy.

"Hello Daniel it's been a while, a year right?" He replied.

"Vlad . . ." I spoke.

"Surprised to me Daniel,"

"I thought you were in deep space far away from here. What brings you back here to where everyone knows your identity and what you've done!?"

"It's simple really; I've come back for revenge Daniel. After almost a year in space I plotted my revenge and now I ready for my plan to move forward. Starting with you my dear boy."

"You've got nothing Vlad, I've stopped you many times before, and I'll stop you again."

"Oh sure you will, but there are a few things I've learn over the year. I did spend most of my time in space, but I also spent a good amount of time in the ghost zone as well. While there I happened to see Clockwork and being me I over him and happened to catch a glimpse of the future . . . your future. I must say that it's very tragic since well it will be caused by me."

"What have you done Vlad!?"

"Why not see for yourself? Go to Clockworks and all your questioned will be answered. Like me you'll lose the one you love . . ."

I was about to say something, until Vlad disappeared leaving me all alone. I phased out of his house and headed back to Amity Park. What's going to happen to my future that will end up tragic? What did Vlad even mean by I'd lose the one I love like him? Suddenly I remember about my date with Sam! I looked at the time from the Amity Park clock. It was already 3 PM! How long had I been out for!? I started to call Sam, but of course no answer. I quickly rushed to her house and changed back into a human. I was about to knock on her front door, but then I felt a paper air plane hit my head. I picked it up and it read "GO AWAY".

I knew it was from Sam because of her hand writing. I looked at her window and saw that it was open. I quickly changed into ghost form again and flew to her window. Once I landed in her room a book came flying at me hitting me on the face.

"OUCH!" I cried out.

"That's for making me wait again! This is for not even calling me!" Sam shouted.

She threw more books at me and I quickly let them phase past me. Once she stopped she sat on her bed with her hands covering her eyes. I knew she was upset and tired of waiting for me. I slowly walked to her, but she stood up and turned her back to me. We didn't say anything for a moment, but then she sighed.

"I know you go and fight ghost all the time, but sometimes I wonder will there ever be room for us? I know you try to make time, but every time you do I end up sitting in my house for hours waiting for you and you never show." Sam spoke.

I didn't know what to tell her. I wanted to explain why I was late, but it would be another excuse again for fighting a ghost even though it is important. I walked across the room to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt her relax in my arms. She turned to me and I stared into those beautiful violet eyes of her and saw a hint of sadness within them.

"What are we going to do Danny?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure, but for one I'm sorry again for always making you wait and I know earning your forgiveness will take more than an apology. Also that no matter what Sam I'll always be yours now and forever." I replied and kissed her forehead.

"You should probably go home and rest Danny and you can explain to me later why you were late ok?"

"Yeah I'll do that, but I meant what I said."

"I know,"

I let go of Sam and walked to her window. Right when I was about to fly out I looked back and saw her staring at me. She gave a small smile and I gave one back too.

"Everything will be ok Sam I promise." I swore and flew away.

Sam's POV

I watched as Danny flew away. I looked at the clock and it was now 5 PM. I sighed and looked to the window again and wondered will everything really be ok?


	3. The Future

The Future

Danny's POV

Once I got home, I laid on my bed and wondered if Sam was ok. Seeing her hurt face pained me. Still hopefully she'll understand once I tell her what happened today. Out of all the time Vlad shows up now! Still if he's back I have a really bad feeling. It's been a year and now that he's back he must have planned something in that time. If he plans in any way to hurt my friends and family I'll never forgive him. Suddenly I remembered what he said to me about Clockwork. He said he saw my future and that he would be the one to cause tragedy. I quickly changed to ghost form and phased to the lab.

I opened the ghost portal and entered the ghost zone. I had to go and talk to Clockworks and ask him what Vlad meant. Once I got to Clockworks territory I saw his place looked destroyed. I saw Clockwork though building his place back together. He saw me come toward him and turned back to fixing things.

"I know why you're here, but there is nothing I can do to help you. This is your battle Danny, not mine." He spoke.

"I'm not asking for your help Clockwork I'm only here to ask you to show me what Vlad saw about my future that he's supposed to cause." I replied.

He stopped fixing whatever he was fixing and turned to me slowly. He stared into my eyes and glanced the other way. He knew something that I didn't know and now I had to know.

"Clockwork please I need to know what he saw." I begged.

"So this is the path you are taking for your future in the end . . ." He spoke.

"What?"

"I'll show you the future you are to have."

He led me to the giant clock. He used his powers and began to show my future. _I began to see all of Amity Park in chaos. I could see people screaming in terror from something. Then I began to see my family fighting some ghost. Then out of all the disaster I could see myself fighting off the tons of ghosts surrounding my family. Then I could see Vlad who was laughing at us._

"_Give up Daniel not even you can stop me!" Vlad grinned _

"_Where is she Vlad!?" I demanded._

"_If I told you where she was, then that wouldn't be very fun would it." _

"_I swear Vlad if you do anything to hurt Sam, I'll kill you!"_

"_It won't matter what you do to me, because by then she'll be good as dead and if I'm not mistaken she only has a matter of time. Times running out Daniel and you still don't know where she is, but since I'm a nice guy I'll let you have one last video call with her." _

_He threw something at me that showed a video of Sam. I saw my face go into a shocked expression._

"_Sam! Where are you!?" I shouted._

"_I'm not sure Danny, but all I know is I'm tied to a chair with barrels of explosion near me and a bomb that will go off any second!" She replied._

"_Don't worry Sam I'll find you, I promise you'll be safe!" _

_I started to look closely at her surroundings of the video and thought that she might be in some sort of factory. I glanced at her now and thought how terrified she must be._

"_There's no time Danny this bomb will go off any second and I don't want to see you get hurt or die because of this!" Sam cried._

"_I'm coming Sam just hold on!" I said and I saw myself remembered an old factory and headed there. She has to be there._

"_Danny . . . I just want you to know . . . that no matter what . . ." _

_Suddenly I saw the building and flew right to it. I looked back to Sam who gave a small smile with tears coming out of her eyes._

"_Wait for me Sam!" I shouted._

"_I love . . ."_

_Suddenly a huge explosion came from the factory. I rush of the explosion made me hit the ground. My vision became blurry and I couldn't hear for a while. I watched at the factory burned and pieces of it lite on fire falling to the ground. I was too late . . . I saw myself fall to my knees and had my hands on my eyes. I saw myself scream to the top of my lungs in pain._

"_SAM!" I cried._

"_Now you know my pain for losing the one you love. You lose Daniel . . ." Vlad said._

The image disappeared and I fell to the ground trying to process what had just happened. I looked to Clockworks who an emotionless expression on his face. I glanced away still in shock of what I saw. This is what Vlad meant when I'd lose the one I love . . . Sam . . . I looked to Clockwork confused.

"That is the future to come, but the future is always changing. Not everything is certain." He spoke.

"Still that's the current future right!? Meaning Sam will end up dying because of this future . . . because of me . . ." I exclaimed.

"Like I said not everything is certain and the future is always changing. It is up to you to change the future. This time I cannot help you. You must take this path alone for if I were to intervene, your future will certainly have no happy ending."

"If I can change the future, does that mean Sam will live?" I asked.

Clockwork didn't answer at first, he just stared at me. If Sam doesn't live, I think I'd lose myself. I can't live in a world without her by my side. I was about to leave with the hope that Sam still could be saved, but then Clockwork said this.

"Where there is death there will always be death . . ." He spoke.


	4. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

Danny's POV

"Wow . . ." Tucker said.

"I know, but that's what I saw and now I have to keep that future from ever coming, so that Sam won't die." I explained.

After I returned from the Ghost Zone, I went to Tucker's house and explained to him everything that happened today. It took him a while to process everything, but when he did I could see the sad expression on his face.

"What are we going to do?" Tuck said.

"No this time there is no we Tuck. I have to do this on my own; I can't risk any of you getting hurt." I explained.

"Well you should have thought of that before telling me. Besides were best friends dude and I got your back no matter what."

"Thanks Tuck"

I smiled in reassurance. One problem down now only 1 million to go. Sam's still in danger of dying and on top of that Amity Park is also in danger of being destroyed. I'm not sure I can do all of this, because for one Vlad probably already has in plan in motion. It makes me sick to think that it's because of him that I wasn't able to save Sam in the future. I've thought about what my future would be like and Sam was always in it standing by my side. Wait . . . That's it! I jumped to me feet and thought of something!

"Tucker there actually might be away from preventing that future from coming!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"In the future I'm still with Sam, which means we're still together!"

"So?"

"That means if we aren't together in the future, that future won't come true and Sam will still be alive!"

"So you're going to break up with Sam?"

My face fell from excitement to realization that I'll be losing Sam. I sat back down on Tucks bed and sighed. I thought over if there was any other way, but I knew deep down that this was the only answer. If I'm with Sam it will lead to her death. If I break it up with Sam she'll be safe, but crushed. In any event I'll still lose Sam . . . However, if there's a chance Sam will still be alive even if she's not by my side then that's all that matter to me. As long as she's alive and well. Even if it means letting her go . . . I turned to Tucker and he could already tell what decision I've made.

"This is only between us Tuck," I spoke.

"You got it," He replied.

. . . . .

Sam's POV

I currently on my bed using my lab top. I was looking for some new punk rock records online. Still trying to take my mind off of Danny right now. Still not over the fact that he was late . . . again. Suddenly I heard a knock from my window. I got off my bed and saw that Danny was outside my window. He gave a small smile and phased into my room. Confused to why he was here, he began to talk.

"There's something we need to talk about." He said.

"About what Danny I don't really want to talk about yesterday ok. I'm already over it, besides this is what's to be expected when dating a hero. Like you said everything will be ok." I replied.

Right when I said that sentence I saw him twitch. Something was different about Danny's attitude. I mean he show up at my window unexpected and suddenly wants to talk. Something is definitely not right. I wonder what's wrong. I saw Danny point to my bed and gesturing me to sit down. I did willingly and saw Danny turn away from me. I saw him looking down at the ground and sighing. It's like he's hiding something from me.

"Danny what's wrong, why aren't you looking at me?" I asked about to get up and go to him.

"Don't move just stay where you are!? Please . . ." He exclaimed.

I could hear in his voice how troubled he sounds. I didn't move like he said and for a few moments we sat in silence, until he began to talk.

"I can't keep the promise I made to you . . ." He spoke and I sat there confused as ever.

"What are you talking about Danny?" I asked.

He glanced over to me over his shoulders and looked back at the ground. Something was defiantly troubling him and it looked like it was killing him. He suddenly turned still looking at the ground and then his eyes laid on mine.

"I'm breaking up with you Sam . . ." He spoke.

I felt my eyes go wide with shock. I looked away from him and tried to process what he had just said to me. I looked back to him and saw that his face was expressionless and that he wasn't looking at me. I stood up from my bed and moved a little closer to him. I tried to get him to looked at me, but he avoided my gaze. So many emotions were playing threw me right now, but right now I'm still just shocked and confused.

"I don't believe you Danny." I replied calmly.

"Well believe, because I am." He replied back.

"No, that's not it Danny there's something you're not telling me because I don't believe you would just come all the way here to tell me this especially after last night."

"I'm sorry . . ."

Right when he said those words I could feel heat rising in my face. Those two words just made me so . . . angry!

"Don't you dare say that to me! Tell me what's going on Danny, because right now I'm getting really upset and angry!" I shouted.

"What is it you want me to say Sam . . . I'm breaking up with you and that's it." He replied.

"I won't believe you, what happened last night!?"

"Sam . . ."

"No tell me what happened, I won't believe any of this!"

"Sam!" Danny shouted.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him so that I would face him. I was on the verge of tears at that moment. I looked up at him and saw a hurt expression on his face and I started to cry. I fell to the ground on my knees and he slowly got on his knees to face me. This wasn't happening . . .

Danny's POV

She started to cry and I could feel my heart twinge with pain. Please don't cry Sam . . . This is so hard for me as well. I was about to reach out to her and hug her, but I let my hand rest on the ground. I wanted to hold her and comfort her, but I couldn't. All I could do was watch as she cried. She looked at me with such a pain look in her eyes and began to speak.

"I don't understand Danny . . . what went wrong . . ." She asked.

"Nothing it's just . . . complicated . . ." I answered.

"Then tell me why you're breaking up with me!"

"Sam . . . Please . . ."

"No I want an answer! Please tell me the truth why you're really breaking up with me! I have to know Danny so I can accept it . . ."

I looked at her and it felt like my heart was breaking inside. I stood up and offered her a hand. She slowly took it and I helped her up. I held her hand for a bit and began to speak.

"The truth is . . . that I . . . don't . . . have the same feelings for you anymore . . ." I lied.

She quickly let go of my hand and took a few steps back, until she sat back down on her bed. I could see how upset and hurt she was. It pained me so much to see her like this. She didn't look at me for a while and then she looked at me.

"You'll always be by my side forever huh . . . Fine if that's how you feel . . ." She spoke.

"We'll always be friends Sam that will never change." I said and I heard her give a small laugh.

"I've heard that line so many times to know that's not true Danny. I'm not sure we can ever be friends like we used too. However, since it's you Danny I'll try. It's like you said everything will be ok."

With tears still on her face she turned away. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn't. This is what's for the best right now. If this is what must be done to keep her alive then so be it. I opened her window and flew out of her room leaving a distraught Sam crying her eyes out.


	5. Recovering

Recovering

Sam's POV

It's been exactly three days since, I last spoke to Danny. Honestly it hasn't been very easy for me right now. I mean everywhere I go I hear people talking about Danny and see things that remind me of him. It's driving me insane! I mean even today when I went to the Park I saw the tree we used to sit under and how so many memories were made there. I began to cry just thinking of them and I quickly wiped them away. I pretty sure Danny isn't even thinking about me right, since he's always busy saving the day.

Still after everything we've been through I feel like Danny isn't telling me everything. I mean I can't believe his words when he told me he doesn't have the same feelings for me. I mean especially after he told me he'd always be by my side and that everything would be ok . . . I guess it was all just a lie . . . I took my phone out and hit speed dial.

"_Hey . . . Can we meet up?" I asked._

Danny's POV

I started to fly around Amity Park doing my regular routine. I took my regular route and it happens to go by the tree Sam and I used to sit under. I stopped and flew down there and placed my hand on the tree. I began to remember all the memories Sam and I made here. I sharp pain went through my heart as I began to reminisce. Sam . . . I wish I could just tell you everything, so that we could be together again and that I wouldn't have to see you cry. However, right now I can't. I can't risk the chance of losing her for good. I swear though when this is over I'll tell Sam everything and maybe then . . . we could be together . . . or at least be back to normal.

Sam's POV

I looked at the clock in Nasty Burger and waited at the table alone. Suddenly the doors to the Nasty Burger opened and there I saw my best friend enter and I gave a warm smile.

"You're actually on time." I laughed.

"Of course I am you're in a depressed state right now." He replied.

"Yeah that makes one of us . . . How's Danny lately, Tucker?"

"Honestly he seems pretty well. I mean Danny is Danny right?"

"Yeah . . . right?"

Like I thought of course Danny's ok . . . Why would he be depressed like I am? I mean he's the one that broke up with me so I guess that's to be expected. I looked at my drinking and clenched the cup. I looked back at Tucker and gave a small smile.

"There's actually another reason why I called you Tucker." I said.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Back when Danny and I were still dating about a month ago I received a letter . . ."

"And?"

"Well it's from my parents . . . you know how their living in Paris right now . . . well they want me to join them up there so that we could all be a family."

"So you're leaving!"

"I don't know, I mean it's my choice to stay here still with Grandma, but . . . It's really hard to stay in a town where your ex-boyfriend is a hero and gets tons of requests from girls to date him."

"When do you have to make the decision by?"

"Soon, but Tucker right now I'm considering it. I mean if Danny's over it between us then maybe I should be too and starting a new life somewhere else doesn't sound so bad."

I saw Tucker give a pained look, but quickly covered it up with a smile. It's like he was going to say something, but stopped. This is what's for the best right, so maybe moving might be a good thing.

"Tucker has Danny said anything to you lately? I mean when we broke up that day he sounded like he was hiding something from me. It looked as though it was killing him from the inside." I asked and Tucker twitched when I asked him.

"He hasn't said anything to me Sam, maybe your just imagining it." He replied quickly.

"I don't know Tucker, but he seems really bothered by something."

After that whole conversation Tucker had to go back to work. I mean he is the mayor after all. As for me I decided it's best if I head home back to Grandma and make sure she's ok. I looked around my surroundings and I could hear girls laughing and talking about Danny which made me a little upset. I kept walking and staring at the ground. Suddenly someone bumped into me making me fall on my butt!

"Ouch watch where you're going!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry here let me help you up." The voice said offering a hand.

I looked and saw a boy my age help me back up. He had brown hair and green eyes and wore a green shirt and long black pants. I let go of his hand and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see where I was going." He explained and I noticed he had a British accent.

"It's actually my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so sorry I yelled." I apologized and we both laughed.

"I'm Andrew by the way." He said offering a hand shake.

"I'm Sam short for Samantha." I replied shaking his hand.

"Well Sam it was nice meeting you and I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to find out where this place called Nasty Burger is. My friends tell me the burgers there actually aren't actually nasty."

"Oh well if you want I could show you where it is. I actually just came from there."

"I'd love that,"

He gave me a warm smile that I could picture many girls falling for. Once I got back to Nasty Burger for the second time, I was about to leave and say good-bye.

"Wait you can't go yet, I mean you took me to this place despite already being here today. Let me at least treat you here." Andrew said.

"Sorry I don't eat the food here." I replied.

"Let me guess you're not just any vegetarian you're an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian."

"Good guess, but how did you know that. You're not some weird stalker or mind reader are you?"

"I'm just really good at reading people. Ok how about I buy you a milkshake then. I'd really like to get to know you."

He gave a goofy looking smile to which made me laugh. I willingly agreed and sat down with him and drank my milkshake while he ordered his food. As we got our stuff we really got to know each other and for a while I didn't think about Danny and just felt myself again.

"No way, you collect Punk Rock records too!" I shouted.

"Yeah does that surprise you?" He asked.

"Well yeah you don't seem like the type of guy. I mean first off you came from Paris and have a British accent."

"Doesn't mean every charming British guy is always proper. I like to do things my own way."

"Charming?" I laughed.

"Well I got you here to sit and chat with me. In my book I think I have the right to call myself charming." He laughed.

We both laugh and enjoyed each other's company. Then I began to think about how Danny and I used to do stuff like this. Just when I was feeling a little bit better, I feel like crap again. After he finished eating and I finished my milkshake we walked out of Nasty Burger.

"It was really nice meeting you Sam and maybe you'd like to go out again sometime with me." He said.

"Look you're a great guy, but I just got out of a serious relationship and right now I'm not looking to date anyone." I said and started to feel all depressed again.

"I understand I've been there and done that before. It's cool, but if you ever need a friend to talk to you can call me. I'm still in town for a while so maybe we can just hang out of something."

"Yeah I'd like that, thanks Andrew."

He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it which made me blush a little. He looked at my face and grinned. I watched as he walked away. I sighed and headed home. Although today wasn't exactly how I planned it, it still turned out pretty good. I feel like I made one step to recovery. Getting over Danny . . .


	6. Lost For Words

Lost For Words

Danny's POV

It's already been a week now and I have been pretty busy looking for Vlad. It seems like every time we come close to finding him, he's already gone leaving a cold trail. Tucker has been busy lately, but insists that today we meet at his house and talk. He told me it was supper important. However, first I need to go to the ghost zone and revisit Clockwork. I know he can't help me, but I need to know if he knows where Vlad is. I headed for my house and headed to the lab. I opened the ghost portal and entered the Ghost Zone.

I immediately headed to Clockwork's place. Once I got there, there was no sign of Clockwork. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Clockwork on the ground in pain. I quickly helped him up and heard an evil laugh. I knew that laugh to well. I laid Clockwork back down and stood to face my enemy.

"It's nice to see you again Daniel. I heard you were looking for me and now here I am. How's Ms. Manson doing? Well I presume?" He grinned.

"Wouldn't know we're not together Vlad." I replied.

"Oh well it's not like I wasn't excepting that my dear boy."

"What!?"

"Come on Daniel, you can't fool me anymore. I knew your plan from the beginning. I saw your future Daniel. You may not be together, but you still have feelings for her and that's all I need. She plays a vital role in my plans, but I don't need her right now."

"You leave Sam out of this Vlad she has nothing to do with this! This fight is between us so let's keep it that way!"

"Sorry, but you don't call the shots. I do and since I do I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do Daniel. Now if you excuse me I must continue with my plans so good-bye Daniel and good luck."

I was about to fly after him, but he had already disappeared from sight. I went to Clockwork who regained conscious. He got up slowly and led me to the giant clock again. He sighed and looked at me as though he was hiding something.

"Clockwork I can't help, but feel like your hiding something." I spoke.

"There are just something's that you shouldn't know. This universe holds many secrets. All I can say is if you continue this path this world will not benefit from it. You have been warned." He spoke.

I decided to leave at that point. The more I think about Clockworks words, the more worried I begin to feel. Especially now that Vlad has already begun his plans. No matter what though I must protect Sam at all costs. Even though I had to break up with her to keep her safe, I'll have to watch her from a distance. After my trip to the Ghost Zone I headed to Tucker's house. I went into his room to find him on his lap top playing games.

"Hey Tuck" I greeted.

"AH!" Tucker yelled as he fell out of his chair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare yeah." I said transforming back into my human form.

"God knock next time before you enter my room! Anyway how was your trip to the Ghost Zone."

He sat back down on his computer chair and began to listen to my explanation of everything that had just happened. He sat there in awe and had the same worried face I did. Although his face looked more worried than normal. Half the time I was talking to him he would look at the ground.

"Tuck is there something wrong? You seemed really distracted." I asked and it took Tucker at minute to answer, but when he did my face went into shock.

"Sam might be moving . . ." He spoke.

"She's moving! To where!?" I questioned.

"Well her parents want her to come to Paris and live with them as a family. Sam is actually considering it right now. What are you going to do?"

"Honestly Tucker I'm not sure. I don't want her to leave, but at the same time it might actually be good for her to."

"What!?"

"Think about it with Sam gone Vlad won't be able to take her and kill her! As much as I don't want her to leave, this actually might be good for her."

"But, this is Sam leaving for who knows how long! She might never come back and you might not ever get the chance to tell her the truth about everything. Considering everything maybe you should at least convince her to stay."

I didn't have anything left to say. I called it a day and headed home, but first I thought at least I'd check up on Sam and see how she was doing. I stayed invisible the whole time and when I got to her house I saw a guy in her room. I watched as they laughed and had conversations together which made me a little jealous, since he is flirting with her. I guess it didn't take long for her to get over me after all . . . Sadden by what I saw I decided to fly back home. Could Sam really be over me?

Sam's POV

Andrew for the past week as been a really great friend has really respected my decision of not dating anyone. He's kind and sweet and that's all a girl could ever want in a guy. I remembered how Danny would try so hard to make me happy, even if he made a fool of himself. I laughed at that remark.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asked.

"Oh nothing just remembering something." I replied.

"Is it Danny?"

"Yeah . . ." I sighed and felt sad again.

"You know Sam I'm about to leave pretty soon back to Paris. I was thinking if you made your decision to go to Paris and stay with your parents; I would gladly escort you there. That way we could spend more time together, but as friends."

"Don't get me wrong that sounds perfect, but I'm still not sure if I want to leave here yet. I've lived here all my life and my friends are here. I'm not sure I can part with this place yet . . ."

"There's no rush, but I think living in a place where your ex-boyfriend is the hero of doesn't sound so great. However, as your friend I encourage you to listen to what your heart is telling you."

After that Andrew decided to head home and that we'd talk tomorrow. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and headed for bed. I know I should listen to my heart, but right now I'm not sure what my heart is telling me to do.


	7. Heart Breaking Decision

Heart Breaking Decision

Danny's POV

The next day came by fast and I made my usual routine around Amity Park. On the way I happen to see Sam. She looked like she was heading somewhere in a rush. I made sure not to get too close to her. I watched from a far as she walked across the cross walk. Suddenly I saw a car coming fast and it looked like it was about to hit her. I quickly rushed to her side and scoped her in the air. She screamed at first, until she realized it was me and stared at me with shocked eyes. I set her down as she stared at me. It seemed like we were both lost for words.

"Thanks . . . Danny," She said.

"What are friends for?" I replied and there was a moment of silence.

"Well I should get going a friend is waiting for me." Sam was about to leave, until I grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at me and I quickly let go, knowing it was a reflex. The truth was I didn't want her to leave. At least not yet . . .

"Is there something you want, because I'm kind a bus . . ." Sam said.

"Are we ever going to talk like we used to again? We're still friends aren't we?" I interrupted.

"Yes, but what's there to talk about Danny. I figured since we broke up you wanted your space."

"That's not what I wanted at all Sam."

I tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled away. I could see that she was still upset with me and I should have known she still would be.

"What is it that you want Danny, because I'm running out of answers!? It's bad enough that I see your face everywhere I turn and now when I actually see you, you tell this isn't what you want, but I don't know what it is you want!" Sam shouted.

I was about to tell her what I wanted was her. I wanted to tell her everything so that all of this would be revolved and that she could stand by my side again. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Instead I just stood there without a word. I saw her sigh and rub her forehead.

"Danny just tell me what's going on!? You say were friends, yet your keeping secrets from me, your best friend! What aren't you telling me Danny?" She asked with pleading eyes that made me want to spill everything to her, but I didn't . . . I couldn't . . .

"I can't tell you . . . It's for your own good . . . I'm sorry . . ." I replied.

"Well I'm sorry too Danny. I know you must have heard from Tucker by now about me moving. Well I just made my decision and it's very clear to me now."

Fear rose in me and I begged for her to say that she was leaving. This isn't what I want Sam, Please don't say your leaving! It might just break my heart to even here those words. I saw a tear slid from her face and she backed away from me.

"I can't be in a town were my ex-boyfriend's face is everywhere! I can't be in a town where my best friend broke my heart! I'm moving to Paris . . ." Sam said.

I watched as she turned away and left. Everything around me started to move slowly with my mind a blank. I stood here alone with my heart broken and fell to my knees. I didn't just lose my best friend . . . I lost the girl that I actually might be in love with . . .

Sam's POV

Stop crying Sam you can do this! I started to wipe away all the tears that were on my face and headed to the Park. I was supposed to meet Andrew there, but I couldn't face him with my face like this! I needed to just calm down and look like nothing happened. Once I arrived at the Park I saw Andrew waiting for me on the park bench. I came closer and gave a warm smile to him. He got up from his feet and his face went from smiling to worry. He came to me and hugged me tight to my surprise.

"What happen Sam?" He asked and I started to cry, but when I stopped I looked at him and gave a serious face.

"I decided to go with you . . . to Paris . . . When do you leave?" I asked.

"In two days," He replied.

Danny's POV

Yesterday was a disaster and nothing could be worse. Sam's leaving to go to Paris, Vlad is still out there making his plans into reality, and Sam's leaving to go to Paris! I laid in my bed stunned and heart broken. I'm not sure what to do anymore. I thought breaking up with her was the hardest part to keep her safe, but I was wrong. Not being around her was the hardest part and now I might end up losing her forever. Suddenly my Ghost sense kicked in.

Someone was here and I quickly transformed into Ghost form. Suddenly someone grabbed me and threw out the window of my room and I quickly phased though the window. I looked and saw that is was Skulker. I began to fight him and shot ecto-plasma at him. What the heck was he doing here anyway? The fight lasted awhile, but soon he tired out and began to speak.

"I don't have time to play with you Ghost boy, I merely came here to tell you something." He said.

"Then why did you attack me!?" I blurted.

"I was trying to get your attention, but that doesn't matter! Right now I came to warn you that you should be prepared to face Vlad. He's got a ghost army ready to attack and you need to be ready."

"Why should I believe you and why would you tell me this!?"

"You're very valuable Ghost Boy and if you can make it through this, then that makes you a bigger prize."

He grinned and flew away. I wanted to ask more about the army, but he was gone. Could what Skulker said actually be true? Suddenly my phone rang and it was Tucker.

"_Danny did you here Sam's moving!" He shouted._

"_I know she told me herself . . ." I replied._

"_Did she tell you that she's leaving tomorrow!?"_

I dropped the phone in my hand as it fell into the grass next to me. Sam's leaving tomorrow! I quickly grabbed my phone and told Tucker that I'd call him later and that I had to go and see Sam! I quickly flew to her house and hopped that she'd still be there packing!


	8. Good-bye Forever?

Good-Bye Forever?

Danny's POV

On my way to Sam's house I saw that guy who was in her room. I decided to confront him, but first I followed him to wherever he was going. He was heading to the Park, but once I got there he was gone in a flash. I landed on the ground and changed into my human form and suddenly someone laid their hand on my shoulder making me jump back.

"I guess you must be Danny right? The ghost boy who was following me for a while?" The guy said.

"Yeah and I'd like to know how you know Sam!" I demanded.

"Whoa take it easy chap I mean you no ill will. However, my business with Sam has nothing to do with you, but why not talk to her about it. Unless of course you're not man enough to talk to Sam."

Suddenly I felt myself get angry and I pinned the guy to the tree. He still had those serious eyes fixed on me.

"Look stay away from Sam! She means everything to me and I can't lose her!" I shouted.

"Then why did you break up with her?" He asked and I said nothing, but I released my grip on his shirt.

"Look if you think Sam and I are together, we're not ok? I tried, but she shot me down which was good. I could only see her as friend and besides it seems like she's still in love with you." He said.

"She's in love with me?" I questioned.

"Of course she is, but right now she's as lost as ever! She was really hurt after you broke up with her. When we met she told me all these wonderful storied about her best friends and they always involved you. She still loves you even now! The only thing that was keeping her here was you, but now that you're not together nothings keeping her here."

I stared at him in awe and my whole world just went from complicated to beyond complicated. This guy named Andrew explained everything to me about how Sam was doing. It's not like I didn't like Sam, it's just that I can't risk her life being in danger because of me.

"I don't know what made you break up with her because it's seems to me like you still have feelings for her. It's not my business, but if you don't convince her by tomorrow she'll be off on a plane to Paris."

"Thanks Andrew you're not a bad guy, but if I'm not by her side could you watch over her for me please. She deserves better than me right now." I said.

Sam's POV

I looked at my clock and realized how late it was. I looked outside my window and saw that it was already night. I guess I had been packing all day that I didn't even realize it. I jumped off my bed and laid there for a while, until I heard something fall on the ground. I got up and looked around my bed and saw something. I picked it up and realized it was the ring Danny gave me. I remember the day Danny broke up with me; I took the ring off and tossed it on my bed never wanting to see it again. Having it in my hands brought back many memories.

_We stood in the freezing cold waiting for the Ghost portal to open any minute. We stood on white icy snow and after Jazz had left I decided to give something to Danny. He gave a confused look on his face. _

"_It's the ring you were going to give Valerie . . . You asked me to hold it remember. Something tells me it was really meant for me. Take it with you, but promise to bring it back. If you promise then . . . then I'll know I'll see you again." I said covering his hand with the ring._

"_If we make it through this . . ." He replied._

"_When we make it through this,"_

"_Right when we make it through this ah . . . I have a few things I need to talk to you about."_

"_I think I'd be willing to listen and no matter how this thing ends this whole ride we've been together, I wouldn't change it for the world not one . . . bit . . ." I said grabbing his hands._

"_Me neither . . . I . . ." He said grabbing my arms._

_I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek to his surprise and he let go of my arms. I looked at the ground sadden that he'd be leaving and may never come back. However, then he lifted my chin so that we were face to face and we kissed. He cupped my face and it was our first ever real kiss and it was passionate and warm. When we parted our foreheads were against each other and we both smiled._

"_Wow remind me to save the World more often." He said._

I sighed as I remembered that memory. Life back then was easy, but now it's just complicated as ever. The realization is that Danny and I aren't a couple anymore and now it was time to move on. It's time to start a new life, even if it means leaving everything you love behind. I got up from my bed and felt a chill of cold air in the room. I set the ring in my pocket and went to open the window. I looked around and no one was there, but I could still feel that chill air in my room.

"Were you going to leave without saying good-bye?" A voice said.

I jumped back and quickly grabbed the nearest thing by me and held it up like it was a weapon. The thing I happened to pick up was my book. When I got a closer look, I dropped the book and realized who it was.

"Danny . . ." I whispered.

"Tucker told me you were leaving tomorrow and I wanted to come and see you one last time before you leave." Danny said coming closer to me.

I tried to stay calm and not let my emotions run. I thought I was finally getting over Danny, but if that's true then why am I feeling this way again. Standing here in this room with him is so difficult for me. Just being near him makes my heart ache.

"I met Andrew today and he told me how he was leaving with you tomorrow . . . I'm . . . happy you found someone Sam. He seems like a really good guy . . ." Danny said with a small smile.

I'm not sure how he even knew about Andrew, but that didn't really bother me. No what really bothered me was why he had such sad eyes. It's not far; he's the one that broke up with me so . . . why is he making that face for . . .

"That's not fair Danny . . . Your giving that face again, like you're in pain or sadden by something." I said.

"I'm sad because my best friend's leaving." He replied, but I didn't buy it.

Danny's POV

"That's not just it Danny you had the same look before, the day we broke up! You're not telling me everything! You say will always be friends, but friends don't keep secrets from friends!" Sam yelled.

I looked at her loss for words. I didn't want to upset her tonight. I just wanted to see her one last time and tell her good-bye. However, something in my heart wouldn't just let me say good-bye . . .

"I'm giving you one last chance Danny to tell me what's going on or else I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow." Sam said folding her arms.

I stared at her for a while as she waited for my answer. I don't want to lose her, but I can't risk her safety either. I'm sorry Sam, but your right I am keeping something from you. You just can't know right now. After a while Sam sighed and had a disappointed look on her face. Her violet eyes stared into mine as she took something out of her pocket. I realized it was the ring I gave her. She took my hand and placed it there and I saw a tear land my hand. As I looked up to her, I could see a pain look her eye.

"I'm sorry Danny . . . I'm done waiting for you. . ."

She closed my hand with the ring in it and backed away. She quickly wiped the tears and headed to the bathroom. I stood in her room for a moment and looked at the ring in my hand. At that moment, I felt as if my heart was crumbling inside. I felt a tear on my face and I wiped it away. I phased out of her room and looked back one more time. This time it actually felt like I lost her.


	9. Realization

Realization

Danny's POV

The next day came just as fast as the other days. Today though that would change, because Sam leaves and everyday it would be slow because Sam wouldn't be here. I decided to go check up on her one last time, but only invisible. Once I got to her house I saw Andrew waiting outside with a taxi waiting for Sam. I went to her room and saw that her stuff was packed. I saw some of the boxes and saw that they were being shipped to Paris.

Suddenly her door opened and Sam came in carrying a bag with her. She set it on the ground and sighed. She turned toward me. I stared into her beautiful eyes and wondered what was on her mind. Suddenly she walked past me and went to the window and opened it.

"I'll be right down; I just got to do one last thing!" She shouted.

She smiled and closed the door. She walked right into me and stopped. She shivered and looked back toward me, but I knew she didn't really see me since I was still invisible. She walked a little closer to me. We were faced to face and I could see confusion in her eyes.

"Danny . . ." She said.

I was surprised to hear her say my name. I was going to reply, but then I saw Andrew walk in her room. He told her that it was time to go and she nodded in acknowledgment. He left the room and she grabbed her bag and was ready to leave. Then she stopped and looked back one more time.

"Good-bye" She said and left.

I watched from her room as she entered the taxi with Andrew and drove away. That was going to be the last time I see Sam ever again. Suddenly I heard laughter in her room and I turned to see Vlad and I turned back into my normal ghost form.

"Hello Daniel, I see that Ms. Manson isn't here?" Vlad grinned.

"That's right she's far away from you. You're plans won't work now, because she isn't here anymore!" I explained.

"Oh Daniel you still don't see the point in my plan do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you I wanted revenge and I got it. I wanted you to know what it's like to lose the person you love most and you just did; only she's alive and hates you. I didn't have to do anything either, you did this all on your own."

"No! This can't be true! I saw my future! The future I saw . . ."

"Precisely you saw the future. You knew my plans from the beginning, or at least my old plans."

"What!?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't know you went to Clockworks asked to see the future I saw and stick with that plan even though you saw the future? I maybe evil, but I'm stupid. This was plan, to watch you see the girl you love leave with another man who she may love."

"There just friends I talked to Andrew and he said . . ."

"It doesn't matter what he said, you still don't how Ms. Manson feels about him. They may just be friends for now, but love works in mysterious ways Daniel. I learned that the hard way and now you will too."

Suddenly with full rage I started to attack him. I grabbed him by the neck and phased both ourselves outside and I pushed him to the ground. I started to punch him continuously. Then he kicked me in the stomach, but I came back at him in full anger.

"Oh is someone upset?" Vlad mocked.

I was just about to punch him in the face, but then I heard a rumble and the ground started to shake. I heard Vlad laugh and I let go of his shirt and felt the wind blow. I looked up and saw a giant ghost portal above me forming. I could see hundreds of ghost pouring out from it. Suddenly my phone went off and it was Tucker.

"_Danny are you seeing this!?" He shouted._

"Yeah and still trying to believe it!" I replied.

"Finally my revenge will be complete! I get to see you heartbroken and I get to take over the world!" Vlad shouted next to me flying away.

"_Danny I'll be over to help in just a second, but first I got to call some people who can help calm this situation down!" Tucker said._

"Got it thanks Tucker!" I replied and hung up.

I started to fly to my house and warn Jazz and my parents. Once I got there, I could already see them fighting off some ghost. Which is to be expected when you're family hunts ghost for a living. I saw Jazz wave to me, as I started to beat up some ghosts.

"What took so long little brother!? We thought you were in trouble!" Jazz said.

"Sorry had to catch up with an old enemy. I'll let Tucker fill you guys on the detail later, but right now I have to find Vlad!" I explained.

"Did you just say Vlad!? Mind telling us what's going on!?" My Mom questioned.

I was going to say something, but then Tucker arrived with some men who looked like secret agents. That's my friend the mayor all right. I told them to let Tucker explain, while I find out where Vlad went to.

Sam's POV

"The departure for Paris is in five minutes." The speaker said.

I sat in the chair waiting with Andrew and I looked in my carry-on bag to make sure I had everything. My passport, boarding ticket, and . . ."

"Is something on your mind Sam, you seem distracted. Is everything alright?" Andrew asked.

"Of course, I'm just nerves is all. I mean I am going to a foreign place, though it's a good thing I know a little French I guess." I replied.

"Ok now tell me the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know I can read right through you. You're still thinking of him, it's not hard to see. What I don't understand is what you're doing here."

"I made my decision end of story. There's obviously something Danny's hiding, but he's not telling me. He still wants to be friends, then why all the secrets. I've been with him through all the ghost hunting's and everything so why . . ."

"Maybe he's just protecting you."

"From what though?"

"Danny's hero, he's got to have enemies. This is just a guess, but maybe he did all this to protect you."

I didn't say anything after. I just sat there thinking things though in my head. That does sound like Danny though. What if this whole time he was doing all of this to protect me? Maybe he actually really does care for me and was just doing this so that I would be safe. All these possibilities popped into my head making me feel uneasy.

"We are now boarding for Paris." The speaker announced.

I looked at the plane I was just about to take and felt confused. Could Danny really have done all of this for my well-being. Then again, I could just be over thinking this whole thing, since I am leaving Amity Park for good. I grabbed my passport and boarding ticket and stared at them. I'm making the right choice right? Once I got up to walk to the line for the plane, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Andrew with a serious face.

"Sam . . ." He spoke.

"Don't do this Andrew, I'm fine really! I just . . . I just . . ." I exclaimed.

"Sam is this what you really want? To leave not knowing the answer."

I looked into Andrew's eyes and saw a bit of sadness, but then he I saw a smile across his face. I have two paths the take. One that I know what will happen to my future and one I don't know. I had to make a decision, but will be it be the right one.

"Final boarding call for the flight to Paris." The speaker announced.

"Sam" Andrew said.

"Andrew . . . I . . ." I spoke.

"It's ok Sam . . . do what you have to do."

I watched as my friend smiled at me and I gave him one last good-bye hug. Words couldn't express how thankful I was to him. I grabbed my stuff and began to run the other way. I stopped and turned back and saw that he was still watching me and then he turned away.

"Hey Andrew!" I shouted and he turned back to look at me.

"Thanks for being the friend I needed when I needed one the most!" I shouted.

"Call me and tell me how everything works out!" He laughed.

He waved one last time and I waved back. He headed to the plane and left. I continued to run out of the airport. I decided this would be the path I take. I won't change my mind anymore. If there's still a chance for Danny and I, then that's all that matters. It just took me a while to realize what I was doing. As I was running out of the airport, I saw in the TV the news and I stopped in shock.

"Today Amity Park faces another danger as ghosts have mysteriously started to appear from some sort of ghost portal in the sky. Our Mayor has taken action and has people working to calm the situation down. Our beloved hero Danny Phantom has also taken action and is looking for a way to stop it before Amity Park becomes nothing, but ruins." The anchor women announced.

Suddenly I heard windows breaking and ghosts started to appear. I quickly started to run away, but then I ran into someone and fell back on the ground. When I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Vlad . . ." I whispered.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go Ms. Manson." Vlad grinned.


	10. Saving the World Again

Saving the World . . . Again

Danny's POV

"Did you find him Tucker!?" I asked on the phone.

"_No sign of him here! Dude where the heck could the guy be!?" Tucker exclaimed._

"I don't know, but keep looking. He's got to be here somewhere." I said hanging up.

I looked so far over half of Amity Park. Had to beat a lot of ghost ever where I went. I looked up in the sky again and saw the ghost portal. All of this fighting means nothing if more ghosts just keep coming from that portal. Suddenly I turned around a ghost hit me making me fall to the ground. I quickly flew back up and froze them with my powers. I saw about twenty more coming at me. I had to get these ghosts away from the citizens. I quickly flew all around Amity Park and got some more ghosts to follow me. Suddenly my phone rang and it was Jazz.

"A little bust Jazz call back later!" I shouted.

"_Head to our house now, Mom and Dad just made a new weapon that might be able to stop the ghosts!" She exclaimed._

"I'll right I'm on it!" I replied and hung up.

I started to fly back home as fast as I could, but it's hard when about fifty ghosts are after you. I took a short cut to the park and started to shot some of them with my powers, but more just kept coming. Once I go to the house I saw a huge machine car thing and it started to shot all the ghosts that were behind me and like that they were gone. I saw Tucker and Jazz call my name. I saw Mom and Dad still fighting from the rooftop.

"Nice weapon, but it won't do much if we can't close the portal. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Didn't you and Sam once close a portal to the Ghost Zone with the Fenton Thermos once, when the rest of the students and I were in prisoned in like oatmeal (Episode Claw of the Wild)." Tucker said.

"That's it, but how are we going to do that? This things only shoots ghosts."

"Then we make it so that it acts like the Fenton Thermos. Mom and Dad can probably do it, but we need them now." Jazz said running to get them.

"In the meantime let's at least lure some ghost here away from the citizens." I said to Tucker.

"Got it!" Tucker shouted and started yelling at ghosts to follow him.

At least he was armed. I made my way back to the Park and tried to save as many people as possible. Some of Tuckers men actually kind of helped me. Then I started to lure some ghosts back to the house and Tucker started to shoot them with his weapon and I shot them too with my powers.

"Is it done yet!?" I questioned.

"One more piece . . . there got it!" Dad said.

"She's ready Danny!" Jazz said.

I made my way through the ghosts and Mom and Dad resumed attacking the ghosts. Tucker and Jazz covered my back as I started to program the bigger and better Fenton Thermos. Once I turned it on, it blasted to the sky and hit the portal. The portal began to close and the ghosts started to look scared.

"We did it!" I shouted.

Jazz and Tucker came to hug me. It was over we did it! The world was safe again, no one died! Wait a minute . . . My face fell from excitement to horror. I saw Jazz and Tuck stop cheering.

"What's wrong Danny, we won?" Ticker said.

"Something's not right; when I went to visit Clockworks he told me where there is death there will always be death. Sam's didn't die, which mean someone still has to die." I said.

Jazz and Tuck looked at each other in fear and suddenly my phone went off. I jumped in surprise and looked at the caller ID. Of the number was unknown, so it had to be him.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"_I see you managed to close the portal, well done Daniel." The voice said._

"It's over Vlad you lo . . ."

"Where there is death there will always be death."

"Wait! How do you know that!?"

"I knew you would close the portal so I had a backup plan just in case. Meet me at the park, but come alone if anyone follows you there will be death."

Vlad hung up on me. I looked to Jazz and Tucker and saw a confused look on their face. I explained everything, but they insisted on coming.

"Guys this time you really can't come with me." I explained.

"Dude we're best friends and where you go I go." Tucker replied.

"Yeah little brother, besides Mom and Dad would kill me if I let you go and get yourself killed." Jazz said and I laughed at that remarked.

"I can handle it guys just trust me, it's not like it's my first time fighting Vlad by myself before. I'll be fine I promise." I said.

They gave me sadden looks, but I hugged them and flew into the air. I gave one last good-bye wave and flew to the park. I don't know what Vlad's up to, but I won't let him hurt anyone else. Not while I'm still around. I arrived at the park and saw a trail of flower petals which were very odd and kind of creepy. Knowing it would probably lead to a trap, I followed the trail. I followed the trail and it led me to a tree. Looking at it closely it was the tree Sam and I sat under. I walked closer to it and wondered why Vlad led me here.

I walked even closer to the tree and I heard a beeping noise. I set off a trap and immediately a net from above the tree fell on me and shocked me. I felt myself blacking out. I heard laughter again and saw Vlad standing in front of me. All I could hear before blanking out was Vlad's voice.

"You lose Daniel," Vlad said.


	11. Because I Love You

Because I Love You

Danny's POV

My felt so dizzy it made me feel sick. I started to regain conscious after being electrocuted. I felt something covering my eyes. I tried to move, but my hand and feet were bound. I struggled to get free, but I couldn't see anything. However, I did start to hear a laugh.

"Struggling is pointless Daniel. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon, so I'd just relax." Vlad said.

"What do you want Vlad? We stopped the portal and the rest of the ghosts are being caught as we speak, so you lose Vlad." I explained.

"Oh see that's where you're wrong. I'm afraid you only stopped part of my plan. I knew you'd stop the portal, so I had a backup plan. Lucky for me she didn't go on the plane with that pretty boy." Vlad said and fear rose in me.

"Who are you talking about Vlad!?"

"See for yourself however, I wouldn't move too much or you might set something off."

I could feel him removing the blind fold. My vision was blurring at first, but as it cleared my eyes were wide with shock. In front of me was a tied, beaten, and clothed mouth Sam! She was trying to say something, but I couldn't understand with her mouth covered. I saw fear in her eyes, as I looked around the room and realized we were in the same factory where Sam was supposed to die in from the future. I saw barrels of gasoline around Sam and I with a bomb strapped to one of the barrels. I looked at my chair and realized it was a metal chair and I was tied up with ropes. I was about to phase though them, but a hand went in my face.

"Don't even think to phase though those ropes and moving from that chair. You see if you move from your chair, it will trigger the bombs causing this whole place to explode. That chair is shifting your weight and if you move the bomb will go off. Either way this bomb will go off in about thirty minutes and once you two are gone, I'll continue to take over the world. Without Amity Parks hero nothing will stop me!" Vlad explained.

"Let Sam go! She has nothing to do with this Vlad! You have me, you don't need her!" I shouted.

"Oh but I do need her." Vlad said moving towards Sam and lifting her face to face me, which made me furiously angry.

"I want you to suffer like I did and what better way to do it, then to make you watch as the person you love die right in front of you."

"I swear Vlad I'll kill you if Sam dies because of this!"

"Ha well I'd love to stay and watch you two die, but I'd rather watch from a distance."

Vlad let go of Sam and started to fly away out of the building. I looked at the bomb and realized we only had twenty minutes left before it goes off. I tried to think of all the possibilities to save us. I looked to Sam and saw her trying to get the cloth out of her mouth. I gave a small smile.

"I promise Sam I'll get us out of here if it's the last thing I do. After this I'll explain everything to you." I swore and saw the cloth covering her mouth fall off.

"Danny, I'm so sorry . . . I should have just trusted you and not make such a big deal about your secret." Sam spoke.

"Sam's it's not your fault, if anything it's mine."

"No it's not, Vlad explained everything to me about what you saw in the future what would happen to me. This whole time you were doing this to protect me. That's why you had to break up with me."

"Still I put you through so much pain and I even made you cry which I hated to see. If anything you should have broken up with me. You deserve better than me, like that guy Andrew."

"Andrew is just a great friend and that's all we'll ever be. Danny you're the one I have feelings for. Always and forever . . ."

She gave a beautiful smile. I looked at the bomb and we had ten minutes left before it goes off. I had to think of something fast or we'll die. I couldn't phase though the ropes or move from the seat, because that would trigger the alarm. I thought hard, but only one solution came up in my head. It was too risky, but it might be our only choice. I told Sam what I was thinking of and at first she didn't say anything, but then she turned and stared at me with those violet eyes of hers.

"I trust you Danny." She smiled with hope in her eyes.

"This time everything will be ok. I will get you out of here alive I promise." I said and smiled.

"When we do make it out here alive, let's go to that ceremony party that Tucker planned next month." I said.

"You remembered?" Sam said sounding surprised.

"Of course, I was planning to ask you to go with me. You're the only person I wanted to take Sam and I promise this time I won't be late." I vowed and she smiled. Then I was ready to go through with the plans.

"Wait! Before you do this, there's one more thing I need to say . . . After everything we've been through. There were happy times and sad times, but I was glad to share them with you Danny. I wouldn't change that for the world, not one bit. I realized that I am hopelessly and deeply in love with you." Sam said which made my heart beat faster. I was so incredibly happy that words couldn't explain it. I smiled to her and she smiled back.

"I put you through a lot Sam and every moment was killing me because I couldn't risk putting you in danger. There were so many times, I wanted to tell you everything, but I couldn't. I couldn't live knowing you'd die because of me. Now that we went through this whole thing, I realized why all of this happened. Why this had to be. I realized why I did this to protect you. It's because I love you Sam . . ." I said.

"Danny"

I saw a tear fall from her face. It wasn't a tear for sadness, but for joy. I looked at the clock and we had ten seconds left. I looked to her and she nodded. We began to count down to the last five seconds.

"5" I said.

"4" Sam said.

"I love you Sam,"

"I love you too Danny,"

"1" I said as I broke free from the ropes.

I quickly flew out of my seat toward Sam. It felt like time was moving in slow motion. I saw the bomb going off and I could feel the tense heat as it began to rise. As I snatched Sam out of her seat, I quickly made us phase up to the roof of the factory. I felt the heat rising hotter and hotter as the barrels of gasoline exploded. The explosion was just about to hit us, until I phased through the roof. However, the explosion was so loud that it made me lose balance and we began to fall to the ground.

We weren't phased now, but I held on to Sam as close as I could. As we hit the ground everything was in flashes now as I tried to remain conscious. (Flash) I saw Sam next to me on the ground unconscious and I could hear a buzzy in my ear from the explosion. I tried to call her name, but she wouldn't wake. (Flash) I looked to the sky and saw the factory burning from the inside and out and pieces of it falling from the sky. (Flash) I saw Tucker, Jazz, and my parents come out of the Fenton RV. (Flash) I found myself being rolled away in a hospital. I looked over and saw Sam being rolled off to still unconscious. I saw everyone trying to talk to me, but I still couldn't hear very well. (Flash) I saw a doctor putting an oxygen mask on me and I began to blank out.

. . . . .

I began to hear voices and started to open my eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but then my vision became clear. I wasn't in ghost form anymore, but in my human form. I saw my mother crying in joy and came and kissed me on the head. I saw my dad come up to me and gave a hug which hurt a little. I saw Jazz and Tucker come up glad that I was ok. They gave warm smiles and came to hug me. I looked around and noticed she wasn't here.

"Where's Sam?" I questioned and they didn't answer at first. I saw a pained look into everyone's eyes.

"Where is she!?" I demanded.

"Clam down she's still alive, but . . ." Jazz spoke.

"But what!?"

They didn't say anything and I quickly turned into ghost form. They tried to stop me, but I phased past them. I got out of my room and looked where her room was. I realized it was next door. I phased through and saw her sleeping. I went over to her and turned back into my human form. I took her hand and grasped it tightly.

"Sam" I said, but she didn't move.

"Sam it's me wake up," I said again.

"Sam!" I said once more as panic ran through me. I saw everyone come in and they had another pained look.

"Why isn't see waking up!?" I questioned and they said nothing.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"The doctors don't know when she'll wake up, but as of right now she's . . . in a coma . . ." Tucker answered and I felt like my whole world shattered.


	12. I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

**Hey readers, i just wanted to say thank you you guys so much for taking the time and reading my story it means so much to me. Also thank you so much for reveiwing it means a lot. I just wanted to say for this chapter I've done something special. There will be a place in this chapter where I want you to listen to the song: A Thousand Years, Pt. 2 feat. Steve Kazee by Christina Perri. It will be in bold where I want you to play the song and there will be a certian time I want you to listen to when you read it. Also there will be one more chapter after this. Please review of what you think of this chpater and the song idea, or the about the story in general. Enjoy!**

* * *

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

_One Month Later . . ._

Danny's POV

A lot has happened over the past month and I don't know where to even begin. Well I guess the first thing to say is that apparently after the explosion Sam and I actually died for a few seconds, but then became stable again. Weird right? Also after the whole battle with Vlad and all, there were no traces of him. We tried to track him down, but so far nothing. Tucker has some men looking into it, but I know he's still out there somewhere ready to strike again any second. When he does I'll be ready. I'll never forget how he put Sam and I in danger. Sam . . . As hard as it is for me to say it, Sam currently is still in a coma.

The doctors say she's still alive, there just not sure when she'll wake up again. I visit her everyday just in case she wakes up and needs to see a friendly face. Her parents came down and everything was explained to them. I thought they would be furious with me, but it turns out they were thankful. However, somewhere in me I felt guilt. It's my fault Sam's in this state. Still I believe she will wake up. I have faith . . .

"Are you ready yet Danny?" Jazz called from down stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted in reply.

Right now I'm currently getting ready for the ceremony party hosted by Tucker and as the guest of honor I need to be there. I looked at the mirror to make sure my tie was straight and that I looked ready. I headed down stairs and my family and I were off. Once we got there, there were people cheering and shouting as I came. I saw Tucker and he gave me a hug and we started to enjoy the party. It was really cool how Tuck got to host the party at the Park. It brings back memories.

As the party continued I looked around saw the tree where Sam and I watched the ceremony. I smiled and saw something move around that tree. I swore I saw something. Curious I decided to get a closer look. I told Tucker I'd be back and he just smiled in reply. As I walked up there I could see all the beautiful lights around the tree and hear music playing **(Play song here).**

Once I got to the tree, I didn't see anyone. I guess it was just my imagination. Still this place did bring back memories of Sam and me. I touched the tree and closed my eyes and started to remember all the things Sam and I used to do. I smiled at the thought of them. I opened my eyes and sat under the tree and looked at the overview of Amity Park. I was at peace, but sad. I remembered what I had said to Sam before the explosion.

"_When we do make it out here alive, let's go to that ceremony party that Tucker planned next month." I said._

"_You remembered?" Sam said sounding surprised._

"_Of course, I was planning to ask you to go with me. You're the only person I wanted to take Sam and I promise this time I won't be late." I vowed and she smiled. _

In the end I never got a chance to take her tonight. More than anything I wanted Sam to be here tonight with me. With her I felt like myself, that I could do anything as long as she stood by my side. I laid under the tree and wished she was here with me.

"Your late," A voice said.

I sat up and turned around and saw no one behind me. Am I hearing things? I got up from the ground and turned behind me. Suddenly a figure started to walk from behind the tree. I'd recognized that dress anywhere. It was the same dress she wore at the dance where we had our first dance. I gave a grin as she smiled back. Sam . . . I walked over to her and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"You're late again," She said.

"Technically I'm the Guest of Honor is allowed to be late. I'm fashionably late," I replied.

"I'll let this one slid for now."

We both laughed and stared into each other's eyes. My emotions were running wild, I was so happy that she was here with me and I could tell she was feeling the same. I moved a piece of hair from her face and placed my hand on her cheek. I felt her hand touch mine and she smiled.

"Shall we dance?" I asked politely.

"We shall," She replied.

I pulled her close to me and we began to dance to the music. I felt like time had just stopped and it was just us and no one else. I had her in my arms and I just didn't want to let go. I'd do anything for her. I loved her so much.

"I love you Danny with all my heart." Sam said to me.

"I love you too Sam, even more than you." I replied.

"I feel like I've waited for you all my life, for what seems like a thousand years. Now that I have you, I just don't want to let you go."

"You won't ever have to, because I'll always be with you Sam. Just like you I've waited for you all my life. The only difference is that I knew that I've loved for a thousand years even before we met. I still do even now."

We stopped dancing for a moment and she looked at me confused. **(Listen to the song at 3:57 here)** I smiled and grabbed her hand and got on one knee.

"This isn't exactly a proposal, but when we're older I plan to do this again. When I do, I hope you'll say yes." I said.

I got the ring out of my pocket. Her eyes widen in surprise. It was the ring I gave her in this exact spot about a year ago. I placed it on her left hand on her ring finger. I saw tears come out of her eyes and she gave a small laugh and smiled. She immediately hugged me and then we stared into each other's eyes.

"I'll always be yours Danny forever," She swore.

"And I'll always be yours forever," I replied.

"Every things going to be ok now right?"

"As long as you're here by my side nothing can go wrong."

We both laughed and then we kissed from what wouldn't be our last. It was sweet and passionate the kiss. It made my heart literary skip a beat. I held her close into my arms and wished we never had to part. I wanted this moment to last forever. However, I knew and Sam knew this wouldn't be the only moment we'd have together. There would be a lot of chances like this in the future and that's all I needed to know. As we parted we both smiled at each other and kissed once more.

* * *

** Just in case you didn't read the top(Please do read it, it would mean a lot) there will be one more chapter so stay tune!**


	13. Just the Beginning

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story until then end. I wanted to say you should listen to the song that I mention in the last chapter here again too and iI put it in blod where to play it for you! I just really love that song! Anyways I also wanted to say that I'm considering to write a sequel to the story. Please review and tell what you think of that idea and/or the story in general! If I do make a sequel it will be called "Our Forever" So please Enjoy this last chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Just the Beginning

_3 Years Later . . ._

Danny's POV

Tie straight, suit clean, hair perfect, and the ring . . . I started to panic. Where was the ring it was just here!? I checked all of my pockets and nothing. Suddenly Tucker put his hands on my shoulders and calmed me down.

"Just chill out Danny, I have the ring remember? As the best man it's my job to keep it safe." Tucker said.

"Thanks man I just panicked a little." I thanked.

"What would you do without me?" He said and we both laughed.

"I still can't believe you and Sam are getting married when you're still only nineteen! Don't you think it's a little too soon?" Tucker asked.

"Nah Sam and I love each other. Besides we've been waiting for years for this day. Plus once we were eligible to get married I proposed and we waited for a year after as well. We've been together for about five or so years. I think we're ready." I explained.

"Can't argue with you there, plus I knew you two would fall for each other. Sam's had a crush on you since day one. Who'd a thought her dream crush would be marrying her today."

"Yeah, only it's not just a crush anymore for both of us. Now it's the real deal."

"You ready?"

"Not yet, there still one more thing I have to do."

"Don't be late or Sam will kill you."

"I haven't been late for almost three years, I'll be back."

I waved to Tucker good-bye and said I'd meet him at the wedding, there's just one thing I got to do. I went downstairs to my parent's lab and opened the Fenton Portal. I turned into my ghost form and headed into the Ghost Zone. Once I got to my destination I was greeted by an old friend.

"I knew you would come, but then again I know everything." Clockwork smiled.

"It's been a while since I last saw you; I just came to tell you how thankful I am of you. You really helped me when I needed it." I thanked.

"As I said before there is no need to thank me. I was just was doing my job in keeping the world in balance."

"Well anyway, I better get going. I'm about to be a married man within an hour."

"I wish you two a blessed marriage."

I smiled at that and started to fly away, but then I remembered there was something else I needed to ask him. I turned around and he stared at me.

"Actually there's one more thing I wanted to ask you about. You told me that day when Vlad tried to kill both Sam and I that where there is death there will always be death. Everyone is still alive and I'm pretty sure Vlad's not dead so why didn't anyone die that day." I questioned.

"There was indeed death, you and Sam both died for a few seconds, but you both pulled through in the end. Technically you both died, you just didn't die long." Clockwork grinned.

With that I thanked him and began to leave. Once I was out of the Ghost Zone I looked at the clock and realized there was only thirty minutes, until the wedding started. I quickly rushed to the park and once I got there, I saw my friends and family waiting for me. I turned back into a human and began to walk down the aisle. I saw everyone sigh in relief and Tucker just laughed. I stood next to him and waited.

"Everyone thought you'd be late for your own wedding." Tucker laughed.

"Told you, I'd be on time." I replied.

Sam's POV

I looked into the mirror one last time, before leaving to the wedding. Jazz, Ms. Fenton, and my Mom were helping me out.

"You look beautiful Sam, so stop worrying." Jazz said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one in a white dress with not much black in it." I remarked.

"It's traditional, for a bride to wear white, besides there is plenty of black in this dress so quite your complaining." My Mom said.

"It'll be fine Sam; my Danny is going to love you no matter what." Ms. Fenton said.

"You're right, I'm ready now." I said.

We headed out the door and into the car. As we drive to the car, I felt my heart beating to fast it felt like it was going to burst. In a few seconds I was about to be married to the one I love. Once I stepped out of the car, I saw all the trees decorated and saw rose petals leading to the alter. The park just made we feel at peace. I had to sneak away so that no one would see me though. Jazz stayed by my side so that Ms. Fenton and my Mom could tell everyone that we could start. After that My Dad came in and took over Jazzes place. Since Jazz was my Maid of Honor she had to go to the alter already. I held on to my Dad's arm and he smiled to me. The music began to play and I knew it was time. (Play song here)

Danny's POV

I heard the music begin to play and I felt my heart racing. I watched as someone began to walk past the trees. When I got to see the person, I was in awe. I watched as she looked to up and our eyes met. Everything was quiet and that it was just her and I. As she walked slowly toward me I noticed her dress suited her very well, for someone who didn't want to wear a lot of white. I smiled as she was beginning to come closer. She was so gorgeous in every way possible. Once she let go her father's arm she walked next to me.

We were face to face now and all I could think of was Sam and how beautiful she looked. She smiled at me and then I noticed I was staring at her the whole time and blushed a little. I heard her give a small laugh. Then we turned our attention to the priest.

"Thank you everyone for coming here today. We are gathered here today to see these two love birds get married. Now Danny and Sam will exchange rings and give each other their vows." The priest announced.

I saw the priest gesture toward me. I asked Tucker for the ring and he jokingly pretended to lose it and making me panic a little, but then gave me the ring. I thanked him and thought that I'd get him back for this later. I grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"Sam, we've been through so much together. There was a time we were apart, but then reunited. In that time not a day went by that I didn't think of you. Being separated from you was probably the hardest thing I ever had to go through. Without you by my side I had nothing, but when I'm with you I feel like I could do anything. I've said this once and I'll say it again. I couldn't have done any of this without you and I don't care what happens next as long as your there to share it with me. You are my heart and soul. I've loved for a thousand years Sam and my love for you will never change. Not one bit . . ." I vowed and I saw her getting teary eyed and I smiled as she got the ring from Jazz and put the ring on my finger.

"Danny, we've been best friends for so many years. We've been through everything together. I've had a crush on you since day one and now here I am today getting married to you, the one I love most. The feelings I have for you today will never go away and I realized that when we were once separated. I'll never leave your side no matter what. All the problems we might face in the future, I'll face them with you together. When I'm with you my whole world seems perfect. You're my everything Danny and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you more then you'll ever know . . ." Sam vowed and then I grabbed both her hand and smiled.

"Do you Danny Fenton take Sam Mason to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" The priest spoke.

"I do," I vowed.

"Do you Sam Manson take Danny Fenton to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" The priest spoke.

"I do," Sam vowed.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest said.

He didn't need to tell me twice. I immediately pulled her in my arms and dipped her, putting one hand behind her head and kissed her full on the lips. I could tell how surprised she was, but then she started to kiss back. I heard a lot of camera's go off and my Dad shouting "Way to go Danny!" I could tell for both her and I that this was probably one of the best kisses we ever had. It wasn't just the usually passionate kiss no it was much more. It was a symbol of our vow to always be together forever. When our lips parted I pulled her back up and we both laughed. That was a moment we would never forget.

Clockworks POV

I watched from my clock as the ghost boy named Danny kisses his beloved. They were finally wedded and they seemed so happy together. In truth, their future together will have many happy moments just like this one. However, there will be sad times as well and little do they know that there journey is far from over. Still if they make the right choices their future will turn out just fine.

Danny's POV

(Play Song Here Too)

Sam and I were currently enjoying our reception with all our family and friends. We had such a great time today that I wished this night could last forever. I led Sam to the dance floor and as we danced we looked at the stars above the trees. Now I have a better understanding to why she loves nature so much. It's because it's so beautiful. I felt her head fall on my shoulder and I smiled.

"_My beautiful bride . . ._" I whispered in her ear and I felt her smile.

"How does it feel to be a married man?" She asked as she looked into my eyes as we continued to dance.

"It feels pretty good, because now I don't have to see men chasing after you anymore."

"Same here, now no girls can steal you away from me."

"No girl could ever steal me away from you Sam. You're it for me and that will never change."

"I'm really glad I have you Danny. I've died everyday waiting for you. You're worth waiting for.

"Even if it was a thousand years." I joked and she laughed.

"I have loved you for a thousand years Danny and that's the truth."

"I love you Sam," I said kissing her hand.

"I love you Danny," She replied.

At that moment all we could hear was just the music and it felt like we were in our own little world. We stared into each other's eyes. When we stopped dancing I brushed her hair out of her face and we kissed. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew this wouldn't our last kiss. This was just one of the many kisses we would share in the future. Together now and forever . . .

* * *

**Just in case you didn't read the top, I might be making a sequel to this story called "Our Forever". Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	14. A Message to the Readers

A Message to the Readers

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you all that I will be making a sequel to "A Thousand Years" which will be called "Our Forever". Now I already mentioned I'd be doing a sequel in the last chapter. However, what I didn't tell you is that I'd be making this whole thing into a . . . trilogy! I've very excited and will begin writing immediately. I have so many ideas and can't wait for you all to read my whole series which the trilogy is called "Phantom Forever" Hope you keep reading my stories and hope to see many reviews from all of you!


End file.
